Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Episode 1
by Mister Marvel
Summary: Earth's Mightiest Heroes unite with Captain America, Hawkeye, Vision, Tigra, Ant-Man, Wasp and Scarlet Witch! Issue One: Ultron is back and with minions!


Uncanny Avengers

Roster-

Hawkeye- Excellent Marksman, Superb accuracy, wide variety of arrows, including trick arrows

Doctor Pym- Pym particles allowing him to shrink miniature sizes, telepathic communication with ants,

Wasp- Can shrink to the size of a wasp, wings enabling flight and she can fire electric blasts.

Vision- Has superhuman strength, energy projection from forehead, flight and his skin is as hard as diamond.

Tigra- Superhuman agility, strength and stamina. Has razor sharp claws.

Scarlet Witch- Probability manipulation, hex magician

Captain America- Carries a alloy shield, superb strength, speed, agility, stamina and dexterity.

Chapter One: Ultron Unleashed

In the home of the Earth's Mightiest Team, the Avengers, Doctor Pym also known as Ant-Man was sitting in his laboratory doing research on the Vision. The Vision was laying down on a metal table and his eyes were closed while Doctor Pym was busy fixing his head gear with some metal tools.

"This will only hurt a little vizh" Ant-Man said as he, used a screwdriver to screw in he glass repulsor beam in the Vision's forehead.

"Thank you Mr. Pym for your assistance" Vision thanked as he flinched from the screwing in of the repulsor ray in his forehead.

"Do not mention it Vision, it comes with being an Avenger" Doctor Pym said pressing a button to send the Vision and the chair he as laying in up forward.

"Am I finished Doctor Pym?" asked Vision as he sat up and faced Ant-Man, the scientist of the Avengers.

"Yes you are Vision" Ant-Man said patting the synthezoid on the shoulder. "Can you please tell my wife Janet Van Dyne to come to my lab please?"

"Yes" the Vision said as he opened the door and he disappeared into the hallway where he met the buzziest hero against the door of the laboratory.

"Hello Wasp" Vision said "Ant-Man needs you"

"I know" said Wasp dressed in a silky yellow dressed "Thank you Vision"

"Your welcome" Vision said. In a flash he became intangible and disappeared into a wall. Janet Van Dyne entered the science lab to see her husband looking over some notes.

"Hello Janet" Ant-Man said spinning his chair around to face the Wasp.

"I am pregnant" she said. Her face expression was sad and happy. Tears rolled down her cheeks while Ant-Man's jaw dropped.

"Really… Janet…" started Ant-Man with a tone of happiness. Suddenly a annoying buzzing noise interrupted the conversation and Steve Rogers AKA Captain America was talking through the intercom.

"Calling the Avengers please make your way into the War Room" asked Captain America "That's all"

"I guess our conversation will have to wait" Wasp said as she rubbed her stomach with a grin.

"Maybe you should go relax and lay down" Ant-Man aid as he stared into his wife's face "Your pregnant and all"

"I am an Avengers Hank" Janet said "And I have to fight just like an Avenger"

A few moments later-

In the War Room, Captain America, Tigra, Vision and Hawkeye was in the war room getting ready to discuss the urgency of the emergency when Janet Van Dyne and Hank Pym came inside the room with a tired but happy expression on both of their faces.

"Sit down Wasp and Ant-Man" Captain America "Back to our discussion, we have gotten several reports of Ultron being back". The Vision's expression was angered.

"How are we going to handle the situation?" asked Vision politely

"We are going to have to take him down as soon as we can" said Hawkeye gritting his teeth and grabbing for his purple bow.

"Some people neva learn" Tigra said as she stroked her orange fur softly.

"Problem is he is creating several duplicates" Steve Rogers discussed "And I think it is best to take them down stealthily"

"Agreed" Ant-Man said "But with that problem, can this be a distraction for a bigger picture or are we seeing the real deal?"

"Either way we need to take him down quickly, should I call the Scarlet Witch?" Wasp asked.

"No she is still mentally un-prepared from the battle with Magneto" Hawkeye said

"You should now, she is yer gal now" Tigra said as she smiled at the archer who showed a half smile.

"Back to the point at hand, Are we ready to fire up the Quinjet?" asked Captain America. Suddenly a female dressed in a red cape and a red suit came in.

"Already fired up" said Wanda Maximoff AKA Scarlet Witch said "Sorry I was listening, and Magneto and I are on better terms now?"

"Well, Avengers Assemble" Ant-Man yelled.

"That is my job" Captain America said.

Later in the Quinjet-

In the Quinjet nobody dared talking to one another. The Scarlet Witch sat next to Hawkeye, The Wasp sat next to Ant-Man. Captain America and Ms. Greer AKA Tigra drove the Quinjet to the location. The Vision was flying outside the Quinjet

"Look at the Vision" Wasp said to Ant-Man as she pointed to the window "He looks so sad"

"Yes he does look a bit grim" admitted Ant-Man "On the other hand we have a lot on our plate as it is"

"I suppose" Wasp said crossing her arms looking at Hawkeye smooching Wanda Maximoff. "Hank we are parents now"

"Yes" Ant-Man said stating the obvious.

"What if we have to give up being the Avengers?" Wasp asked.

"We will be fine" Ant-Man said hugging his wife tenderly "Look at Quicksilver and Crystal on the West Coast Avengers, they are doing great"

"Sure Hank" Wasp said.

Meanwhile below the Quinjet unto the rode with Ultron and his three minions with similar powers.

"Master what do we do?" asked Minion 2

"We wait until the Avengers arrive" Ultron said "And we give them the element of surprise, they will never suspect that I will make copies of myself, they wont even know which one is the real one"

"Brilliant idea master" Minion 3 said excitedly

"Hush you fool" Ultron said pointing to the Quinjet overhead.

"Cowabunga" Tigra said leaping off the Quinjet. The Vision flew from the sky and landed near her. After a few seconds came the remaining Avengers coming outside the plane.

"This better be important" Wasp said still in human size.

"Oh yes" Minion 1 said "It is very important, we are robotic man and we will rule the world!"

"Heard the line before and it won't happen' Hawkeye laughed getting a arrow from his quiver and putting it into his bow.

"Then you must not know what will happen" said the original Ultron with a grin.

"Avengers Assemble!" yelled Captain America at the top of his lungs.

Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch were taking on Minion 1

"You humans will no longer be the superior race" Ultron laughed as he projected a ruby beam sending Scarlet Witch flying backwards to the ground.

"You will pay for that you scrap of metal" Hawkeye said as he whizzed a arrow at Ultron who simply rolled out the way and threw a jab at Hawkeye who ducked and attempted to get the Minion 1 with a roundhouse kick. Ultron stumbled backwards.

"Your efforts are wasted Avenger" yelled Minion 1 as he got up and used a elbow strike to send the Avenger backwards into a hood of a car(they were on the highway). The Scarlet Witch picked herself up.

"If you have hurt him I will kill you" Wanda Maximoff said as her hands lit up with pink energy and she released a hex bolt. The hex bolt sent the minion flying backwards into the side of the highway. Suddenly Minion 1 came charging at Wanda.

"Back up" Hawkeye said as he fired a electrical arrow that sent thousands volts of electricity surging through Minion 1's body which dropped limply to the ground looking toasted.

"Nice work babe" Scarlet Witch said stomping on the machine's metal skull.

Ant-Man and Wasp were taking on Minion 2

"Janet it is not too late to back out the battle" Hank Pym said as he used his telepathic helmet to summon an ant to ride on on the ground.

"Why would I do that?" asked Wasp as she flew by Minion 2's ear and fired a yellow electrical sting.

"Come out you stupid Avengers' Minion 2 said as he swatted Wasp out the sky into Ant-Man who caught her.

"Thank you" Wasp said as she fell to the ground, hurt. Suddenly Minion 2 tried to stomp on Ant-Man with his foot.

"Hank" screamed Wasp as she dove to Hank's aid. She flew in and picked Hank Pym and took him to the shoulder of Minion 2.

"I will summon some ants while you take out the eye devices' Hank Pym said.

"Whatever you say hun" Wasp said as she went to the eyes of Minion 2 and let rip to most powerful electrical sting from her hands that she came"

"RRRR' screamed Minion 2 as the pain from the sting was joined with the bites of several ants.

"And who says that a pregnant woman can't be a Avenger?" asked Wasp growing to normal size.

Tigra and Captain America were taking on Minion 3

Tigra and Captain America were busy taking on Minion 3 who was pounding Ms. Greer with everything it could.

"Come here Avenger" Minion 3 said. He smashed her with it's fist and she fell hard to the ground nearly weeping.

"Tigra' shouted Captain America as he shielded himself from another eye beam. He ran to his fellow teammates aid.

"Are you ok?" asked Steve.

"Yeah Cap, only hurts when I laugh a lil bit' Tigra said falling into a unconscious state.

"You monster" Cap said spinning around and throwing his star designed shield at Minion 3 sending him flying back with a dent in the rear.

'You are pathetic" yelled Minion 3 throwing the shield back at Captain America as he dived out the way and he picked up the shield and tossed it back this time be-heading the Minion of Ultron for good.

Vision was taking on the original Ultron

"I will kill you one day Vision" Ultron said on the ground from a diamond skinned Avenger.

"That you will never do" Vision said using an eye beam to disinagrate the robot to molten metal.

"Vision do you need help?" asked Hawkeye

"No" Vision said "I think I handled my foe well" Vision said

NEXT ISSUE: Hank Pym's and Janet Van Dyne's baby may be affected from the fight while Captain America and Hawkeye take down a major crime bust in, Drugs of Death


End file.
